La seule chose que je regrette
by Lollyta Wolfgang
Summary: Je n'ai jamais regretté mon excentricité, que ce soit dans mes mauvais ou dans mes bons jours, la seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir été à ta hauteur.


_Je n'ai jamais regretté mon excentricité, que ce soit dans mes mauvais ou dans mes bons jours, la seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir été à ta hauteur._

Bonsoir mon amour,

Je sais bien que tu ne t'attendais pas à trouver une lettre en rentrant à la maison ce soir et non pas ma présence. Je sais que tu vas t'inquiéter mais c'est inutile, tout va pour le mieux et je vais tout t'expliquer dans cette lettre.

Tout d'abord Jasper, sache que je t'aime, plus que tout, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et c'est cet amour qui m'a fait comprendre que je devais m'éloigner de toi.

A ce stade de ma lettre, tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose et penser que c'est encore une de mes lubies, alors je vais tenter de tout t'expliquer sans partir ni en élucubrations, ni en divagations inutiles, cela me prendrait bien trop de temps inutiles, alors qu'il me reste peu de temps avant que tu rentres de ta séance hebdomadaire de sport.

Revenons-en à nos débuts : Tu penses m'avoir rencontré lors d'une soirée étudiante qu'avais organisé Edward à son appartement peu de temps après le nouvel an lors de ta quatrième année universitaire. Je vais te détromper. La première fois que je t'ai aperçu, tu rentrais en deuxième année. J'étais en filière artistique alors que tu te penchais plus vers la sociologie. Je me souviens t'avoir aperçue dans le hall de l'université... avoir bien bugué pendant deux minutes, te déshabillant du regard, bloquant ainsi toute rentrée dans ma salle d'amphithéâtre.

Sache que dès ce jour-là, tu n'as plus quitté mes pensées.

J'ai toujours été du genre extravagante, et hétéroclite, je suis une touche à tout, voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi le domaine artistique. Je ne me contentais pas d'un seul domaine, je les exploitais tous au grès de mes envies et folies : peinture, sculpture, photographie, etc. Néanmoins il n'y a qu'un désavantage à mon caractère : je me lasse très vite, trop vite.

Tu as été la seule exception à cette règle Jazz ! Dès que tu es entré dans mes pensées, tu n'en es plus sorti !

Suite à cette « quasi » rencontre, j'ai emmagasinée toutes sortes d'informations sur toi dans toute l'université, il semble même dingue que tu n'aies jamais su que j'étais intéressée par toi. Nom de Dieu, j'ai appris ta couleur préférée : le violet, ton animal préféré : le loup, ta nourriture préférée : Les tacos, puis les membres de ta famille, les cours que tu suivais, les personnes que tu fréquentais, ton style vestimentaire, ton sport fétiche : le hockey sur glace que tu pratiques régulièrement dans le club de la ville, j'ai tout appris, et finalement j'ai appris à propos de Maria, ta copine. Ça a été comme un uppercut droit dans la mâchoire, un bon crochet digne de Mohammed Ali au sommet de sa forme.

Je me suis dit que tu n'étais peut-être pas encore prêt pour le « phénomène Alice », ou bien n'étais-je peut être pas prête à voir mon fantasme m'ignorer royalement alors qu'il était au bras d'une autre fille ? Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse à cette question.

J'ai pris mon mal en patience à partir de ce moment-là (et tu sais combien je suis impatiente et empressée, c'était littéralement horrible), et j'ai fait en sorte de me rapprocher de toi, de rapprocher nos cercles d'amis, de presque graviter autour de toi comme si tu étais la lumière et que j'étais la mouche.

Vous avez rompu au milieu de la troisième année, mais tu avais l'air au plus mal, tes amis pensaient qu'il te fallait du temps pour te remettre de cette relation très sérieuse. Si tu savais combien je l'ai haïe à cette époque cette connasse, tu ne méritais pas d'avoir le cœur brisé, et elle ne méritait pas d'être la source de ton mal. Mes amis savaient combien tu comptais pour moi (et même s'ils pensaient tous que c'était un simple béguin de midinette), ils m'ont laissé continuer tout en me prévenant qu'il ne fallait pas que je me précipite afin de ne pas te brusquer (comme si j'avais l'habitude d'être lente ou bien même modérée).

Néanmoins, j'ai taché d'écouter leur conseil, je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus dès le début, non pas que je n'en avais pas l'envie évidemment. Je suis rentré progressivement dans ton cercle, d'abord tes connaissances lointaines puis celle de plus en plus proches (je me donne l'image d'une araignée quand je te raconte cela).

J'ai été finalement présentée à toi en bonne et due forme lors de la petite sauterie d'Edward. Je pensais qu'à ce moment tu allais me revenir, mais cela a été plus difficile encore. Tu m'avais l'air mieux, mais pas intéressé.

Sérieusement ! Tu avais l'air pas intéressé, comme si je te laissais le choix !

J'ai alors concocté un plan machiavélique : Apparaître à tous tes endroits de prédilections afin de me rapprocher au maximum de toi. Pendant cette période je me suis vraiment trouvé un intérêt pour les restaurants mexicains (alors que je ne supporte pas la nourriture épicée), ou bien les musées d'histoire ancienne. Tout pour que tu me vois, et t'habitues à ma présence. Un jour alors que j'étais habillé parfaitement à mon avantage, tu m'as détaillé de longues secondes avant de rougir et de détourner rapidement le regard. C'est alors que j'ai compris que j'avais ton feu vert et que tu attendais que je prenne les choses en mains. Dès que j'ai compris cela, je n'y ai pas réfléchi à deux fois, et j'ai foncée.

Évidemment tu as accepté mon rendez-vous.

Et ça a été une catastrophe, j'étais tellement stressé que je sautillais partout, te coupant sans cesse la parole pour blablater sur n'importe quel sujet, très peu intéressant d'ailleurs. Tu m'as raccompagné jusqu'au taxi (J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée) et tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on se revoie. Te rappelles-tu du bond que j'ai fait à ce moment-là ?

Je pense que nos autres sorties se sont mieux passés, te voir piétiner comme un gamin devant un groupe de rock m'a littéralement fait fondre, ce concert des Imagine Dragons a réellement été ma sortie préférée. Tu m'as proposé d'autres sorties, j'en ai donc conclu que je te plaisais, autant que tu occupais toute mes pensées. Tu ne sais pas quelle joie m'emportait pendant cette période, je sautillais tout le temps, criant à voix de crécelle, me blessant moi-même les oreilles. Je ne parlais que de toi à longueur de journée, si bien que mes amis en devinrent presque fous. J'étais presque incapable de me concentrer sur mes examens d'études de fin d'année (tu as presque eu mon redoublement sur la conscience).

Tu voulais prendre ton temps je le sais bien, mais je n'ai jamais brillé par ma patiente, alors le soir du 4ème rendez-vous, je t'ai embrassé, parce que d'un je n'attendais que ça, et que de deux je ne voulais pas que tu considères nos soirées comme purement amicales, je n'ai jamais voulu être ton amie ! Donc je t'ai embrassé, et je me suis liquéfié, c'était l'apothéose, les Dieux de la création révélés, mieux qu'un fondant au chocolat avec liqueur framboise, mieux qu'une tarte tatin munie de sa boule de glace vanille.

Bref notre relation a suivi son petit bout de chemin, on a finalement couché ensemble au bout de 1 mois et 1/2 dans ton appartement après que tu m'aies fait découvrir tes incroyables talents culinaires. Ce fut une de mes plus belles nuits, c'était tendre et timide, tout en délicatesse, comme si nous nous mettions à nu, nous nous découvrions à travers ce moment. (Dois-je vraiment rajouter des détails sur notre première nuit ? Ou bien la comparer à de la nourriture ?). J'ai rapidement compris que pour toi une relation sérieuse s'établissait dans la durée, tu prenais le temps nécessaire, et ne voulait gâcher une étape. Je l'ai compris et je l'ai accepté, malgré que ce soit en totale contradiction avec mon tempérament.

Nous ne nous sommes plus quitté à partir de ce moment-là, comme si le fait d'avoir couché ensemble, nous avait comme révélé à nous-mêmes et que nous existions pleinement qu'à travers nos corps à corps. C'est du moins cette impression que m'ont laissé nos différents ébats. A ce moment j'étais comme pleine de vie, tellement pleine de bonheur et de joie, que je dormais à peine, passant des heures entières à te regarder dormir (et aussi à m'empêcher de te sauter dessus). J'étais comme prise d'agitation à longueur de temps, et mon esprit avait du mal à se concentrer, je passais mon temps à penser à toi, ou bien à faire du shopping (et oui mon cœur, on ne changera pas ma nature profonde). Tout était alors comme décuplé, mes peines comme mes plaisirs, et Dieu qu'est ce que j'ai pris du plaisir. Tu as été mon premier marathon du sexe Jazz, et je crois bien que tu m'as épuisé jusqu'à la moelle.

C'était comme si j'avais constamment envie de toi, comme si un simple regard de toi était capable de me faire frémir de l'intérieur et d'installer en moi l'envie. Je ne lassais pas de toi, ni de ton corps... surtout pas de ton corps.

Je n'ai jamais autant découvert le monde du sexe. Je ne me savais même pas aussi souple, c'est dire !

 _Pourtant si nous avons vogué sur cette vague intense pendant les premiers mois de notre relation, la sensation s'est rapidement muée en quelque chose de plus sombre._

En effet nous avons emménagé ensemble rapidement, tellement accroc l'un à l'autre. Nous avions trouvé un petit duplex charmant en plein centre-ville. Tu continuais tes études, alors que je cherchais activement un emploi afin de te décharger d'une partie du loyer.

C'est là que tout s'est corsé, la vie de colocation était idyllique, dormir dans tes bras toute les nuits, te réveiller à 3h pour faire l'amour, te regarder étudier, j'adorais ça.

Mais j'enchaînais les entretiens d'embauche, sans jamais être rappelé. Pour compenser tu faisais de nombreuses heures supplémentaires à ton travail, négligeant presque tes études. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être un boulet financier, ce rôle était dur à assumer. Mes cartes bancaires m'ont rapidement été confisquées par ma banque, j'avais fait bien trop de dépenses durant les mois précédents. En simple, j'étais complètement sur la paille, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Nous nous disions souvent que nous n'avions pas besoin d'argent pour être heureux, qu'il nous suffisait d'être ensemble. C'est quand nous sommes tombés dans les difficultés que je me suis rendue compte combien cette phrase était stupide. Bien sur je t'aimais, mais on ne pouvait pas reléguer au second plan nos difficultés financières.

A cette période, je ne dormais quasiment plus, maudissant à voix haute les causes de notre malheur, puis imaginant les différentes solutions pour nous sortir de ce bourbier.

Le manque de sommeil et le stress se sont accumulés rapidement, je n'étais plus aussi vive ni joyeuse. J'allais de moins en moins postulé à des emplois, passant souvent de nombreuses heures à l'appartement à regarder la télé, tout en mangeant des chips ou des pizzas. Tu m'as d'ailleurs fait remarquer que j'avais pris quelques kilos. Si au début tu t'inquiétais sérieusement de mon manque de réactivité, et de mes insomnies à répétition, plus la situation empirait, plus tes mots avec moi sont devenus cruels.

Je ne t'en aie voulu bien sur, je nourrissais envers toi une rancœur démesurée, et totalement infondée. Dans mes pensées, tu étais le centre de toutes mes accusations, et je t'en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, en ayant pris du recul, je te comprends parfaitement, et je crois même que j'aurai réagi de la même manière, si ce n'est pire.

Néanmoins à cette époque, ta réaction n'a fait que me plonger de plus en plus dans une phase de dépression intense, je ne voyais plus aucun de mes amis, et ne sortait plus de notre lit, même plus pour me laver.

J'étais catatonique.

Et puis un jour (le jour de ta remise de diplôme je crois) s'en fut trop pour toi ! Cela faisait bien deux semaines que je n'étais pas sorti et je refusais délibérément de t'accompagner lors de cette soirée, pourtant très importante pour toi. Tu m'as alors agrippé par les épaules et sorti du lit par la force. Tu ne t'étais pas attendue à ce que je réagisse. Quant bien même tu aurais été vigilant, rien n'aurais pu te préparé à ma crise de furie. J'étais dans tous mes états, criant, griffant, me débattant tant que je pouvais. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu ais pu utiliser la force sur moi. Je ne peux vraiment pas analyser mes réactions à ce moment là, je sais juste que j'étais dans une rage folle, tellement que pour me calmer tu as du m'enfermer dans tes bras pendant de longues minutes.

Je vois encore, en fermant les yeux, les longues éraflures qui apparaissaient sur tes bras, et qui barraient tes épaules. Je me souviens aussi du regard plein d'incompréhension que tu as posé sur moi quand je me suis finalement calmé.

Notre relation s'en est retrouvée encore plus refroidie, comme si c'était encore possible. Nos relations sexuelles, que l'on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main, se sont encore raréfiées. Je refusais purement et simplement que tu me touches. Nous ne communiquions que très peu, plus pour des commodités que par réelle envie. Des fois tu me forçais à avaler quelque chose, quand mon dernier repas s'avérait remonté à plusieurs jours. C'était comme vivre et s'occuper d'une personne handicapée, mais avec un caractère de chieur.

Je t'ai refait des crises, deux fois, et chaque fois ton regard sur moi s'obscurcissait davantage.

Ma petite dépression n'est pas allé en s'améliorant, si bien que je ne ressemblais plus à rien, ou du moins je ne ressemblais plus du tout à la Alice Brandon qui t'avait fait craquer.

Il ne t'a fallu que peu de temps pour trouver un emploi. Et tu t'es plongé dedans à corps perdu, peut-être pour oublier le désastre que devenait notre relation. Tu avais diagnostiqué ma dépression depuis longtemps grâce à tes quelques bases de psychologie, cours que tu avais suivi durant ton cursus de sociologie. Et tu m'as littéralement poussé à aller voir un psychiatre. Je te répétais souvent que je n'étais pas folle, mais tu ne voulais rien savoir.

A l'époque, je me disais que tu refilais mon cas à un médecin, parce que tu en avais marre de t'occuper de moi, que je devenais un poids trop important, que je commençais sérieusement à te fatiguer...

Évidemment, je sais aujourd'hui que c'est faux. Et j'admire ton courage Jazz, comment as-tu pu supporter ma dépression pendant autant de temps ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas juste largué, comme tout le monde l'aurait fait ?

Je n'ai jamais osé te poser ces questions, et je n'en connaîtrai sûrement jamais la réponse.

Mon état s'est légèrement amélioré peu après que j'ai commencé à rencontrer la psychologue. Le Dr Angela Cheney m'a beaucoup aidée à reprendre confiance en moi, à renouer le contact avec mes relations et à me concentrer. J'ai rappelé mes amis de l'université, et nous avions fait quelques sorties entre amis comme au bon vieux temps. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que Edward avait enfin largué Tanya pour sortir avec Bella. Enfin tu me diras ! Entre autres conséquences, mes visites chez la psychologue ont bien arrangé mon mental, et donc par ce biais notre couple. J'étais plus calme, je communiquais plus, te racontant mes journées, mes appels. Nos relations se sont améliorés, ça ne pouvait pas être pire tu pourrais me répondre !

Mais je savais qu'a tout autre moment je pouvais basculer et me trouver dans un état pire encore que précédemment. Cette perspective m'angoissait à longueur de journée. Comment améliorer notre relation alors que je peux retomber dans ma dépression d'un moment à l'autre. Ce manque de stabilité dans mes humeurs me rendait nerveuse, presque à l'affût de tout changement.

Évidemment le 27 décembre mes doutes se sont retrouvés fondés. Te souviens-tu que ma mère, tellement insouciante, a eu un accident de voiture, s'en sortant seulement avec une légère commotion cérébrale ? Elle est restée endormie une bonne journée, avant qu'on ne sache que la commotion était bénigne.

Quand tu es rentrée à la maison, je venais de rentrer de l'hôpital. J'étais comme abattue mais aussi dans une colère noire. J'ai complètement dévasté l'appartement, j'ai jeté à terre et piétiné tous tes livres d'histoire, puis j'ai dû briser l'équivalent de sept coupes de champagnes. Je t'ai sûrement insulté de tous les noms quand tu as tenté de me calmer, mais j'étais tellement hors de moi, tellement en colère, furieuse contre le monde entier. Je me débattais tellement que tu n'as pas réussi à me maîtriser. J'avais de telles quantités d'adrénaline, qu'il a fallu que tu appelles l'hôpital, peut-être que tu avais peur que je me fasse du mal à moi-même.

Néanmoins, mon séjour à l'hôpital a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Être sous surveillance, ne pas avoir son libre arbitre, être traité presque comme une folle m'a enragé et dans le même temps m'a comme anesthésié, découragé de la vie. C'est dans ce cadre que j'ai fait une tentative de suicide. Mais je passerai sur les détails, ni toi ni moi ne voulons revenir sur cette période sombre.

Je suis encore désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait endurer mon Amour, tellement désolé, tellement ! Comment as-tu pu rester avec moi aussi longtemps ?

Sans doute est-ce les larmes qui ont coulé sur tes joues qui m'ont ramené à la réalité ! Ou peut-être la gifle magistrale que m'a donnée mon père.

Je ne sais pas trop.

J'ai passé un long moment à l'hôpital dans la section psychiatrique. Tu passais me voir dès que tes horaires et ceux de l'hôpital le permettait. Sans doute as-tu pensé que je t'éloignais de moi à ce moment-là ? Tes yeux d'ordinaire si pur et révélateur, se posaient sur moi avec pleins d'interrogations. C'est paradoxal comment malgré ma dépression et notre façon de nous ignorer, tu restais tout de même proche de moi. Rentrer dans la section psychiatrique m'a réellement fait prendre conscience du poids que je représentais pour toi. Et je l'avoue aujourd'hui, j'ai cherché à t'éloigner de moi, pour toi évidemment et ton bien-être, mais aussi pour moi.

Mais tu n'as rien dit, aucune remarque comme quoi tu avais remarqué mes actions pour t'éloigner, seul tes yeux m'ont fait comprendre que tu avais vu clair dans mon jeu. A mon avis, tu n'as rien dit parce que tu as remarqué que mon état ne faisait que s'améliorer. Et comme moi tu avais peur qu'à la moindre phrase, toutes ces améliorations n'éclatent en éclat, et que mon état se détériore encore plus.

Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté de cette période mon Amour. Tu savais que j'avais de longs entretiens avec la psychologue de l'hôpital, tellement long et éprouvant que j'en revenais épuisé. Je refusais de parler avec toi de nos discussions. Néanmoins entre nous ça allait mieux.

On peut dire que ce séjour à l'hôpital a été comme une redécouverte de notre couple. Nous étions comme un jeune couple, encore timide, qui se tient platoniquement par la main, et essayant de connaître toute notre personnalité. J'ai essayé de toute mes forces de te montrer que je n'avais pas tant changé que ça dans le fond, que je restais la même que celle qui te plaisait au départ dans ce restaurant mexicain.

Ce séjour m'a été bénéfique. Pour toi aussi ça l'a été, tes cernes se sont amoindries, ton caractère très calme et observateur est revenu. C'est à partir du moment où tu as été suffisamment rassuré sur mon ancienne dépression que tu as remarqué les médicaments que je prenais aux heures de repas.

Au début, tu as juste levé un sourcil, je t'ai dit que c'était pour diminuer la toux (toux que j'ai attrapé à cause d'Emmet, cet imbécile a fait exprès d'éternuer sur moi). Mais deux semaines après, les pilules encore là, tu m'as reposé la question, j'ai répondu que c'étaient des antidépresseurs. Et là encore c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste, ou du moins je le pense. Cependant près de deux semaines plus tard, quand j'ai enfin eu la permission de retourner à l'appart avec toi et que mon état s'était enfin stabilisé, tu m'as encore vu avec ses pilules. Je n'ai pas réellement pu te répondre cette fois-ci. J'ai juste dit : « Ce n'est rien mon Amour, ne t'inquiètes pas ».

Et tu l'as fait, tu ne m'as plus fait aucune remarque. J'ai pourtant bien remarqué tous les regards interrogateurs que tu poses sur ces pilules à chaque fois que je les prends. Le fait que je sois redevenue comme avant malgré ces pilules à du t'empêcher de te poser trop de questions.

En effet plus mon état s'améliorait, plus notre relation retrouvait son éclat d'autrefois (oui je compare notre relation à une pierre précieuse, et alors ?). On a recommencé doucement, faisant quelques sorties romantiques dans nos endroits préférés, puis nous retrouvant avec nos anciens amis lors de petites soirées tranquilles. Je ne me sentais pas d'affronter la foule directement. On a plutôt bien retrouvé notre routine de début de relation. Certains jours restaient durs tout de même, des jours où je refusais de sortir du lit pour affronter le monde, mais à part cela, j'ai retrouvé ma fougue d'antan (en plus modéré). Mes sautillements d'avant sont devenus des petits pas dansants. Mes cris ne sont plus aussi répétitifs, et j'arrive mieux à me concentrer.

Bref c'était de nouveau le bonheur, et je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé. Savoir que l'on a traversé toutes ces épreuves et que tu n'as jamais faibli, restant toujours à mes côtés. Tu es phénoménale Jasper, toutes les filles auraient une chance folle de t'avoir. J'ai une chance folle de t'avoir (bon on peut aussi dire que je t'ai un peu harcelé pour t'avoir).

Hier nous avons fêté nous deux ans de vie commune, et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, c'était la première fois depuis la fin de ma dépression que tu me disais ces trois mots. Puis tu as enchaîné avec des tas de projets de futur pour nous deux : nos prochaines vacances où u voulais aller te reposer au soleil, mais aussi des projets très lointains, comme une maison, un mariage, des enfants.

Et mon Amour c'est ce dernier mot qui m'effraie. Dans ton emploi tu rencontres tant d'enfants qui sont malheureux, qui souffrent à cause des actions de leurs parents. Tu m'as un jour dit que tes enfants ne souffriraient jamais comme eux, et je veux que tu tiennes ta promesse. Sache par contre que je ne pourrai avoir un rôle dedans, je suis tellement instable que c'est inimaginable les enfants pour moi.

Tu dois me prendre pour une froussarde, qui te quitte par lettre interposé parce que elle a peur de l'engagement. Et c'est vrai que j'ai peur, mais pour toi.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Deux ans de vie commune dont près d'un an de dépression, d'ignorance, d'insultes, de disputes et de pleurs, beaucoup trop de pleurs. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Jasper, et tu mérites une fille qui te rende heureuse quelle que soit les circonstances, tu mérites une fille solide, qui pourrait t'épauler dans toutes les étapes de ta vie. Une fille qui n'oscille pas entre euphorie maladive et dépression intense.

Malheureusement c'est mon cas.

Je t'aime tellement, mais parfois ça ne suffit pas.

Je souffre du syndrome maniaco-dépressif, appelé autrement par le trouble de la bipolarité. Cela explique mes moments très enjoués du départ, et ma dépression sévère qui a suivi. Je suis un traitement : les pilules sur lesquels tu m'as questionné de nombreuses fois. Mais ce syndrome n'est pas contrôlé parfaitement par les médicaments, j'aurai toute ma vie des tendances euphoriques qui se rapproche de la folie ou bien dépressives.

Je ne peux t'obliger à y faire face.

Je ne peux t'obliger à subir mes écarts.

Je ne peux t'obliger à souffrir de notre relation.

Je ne peux t'obliger à avoir un enfant qui risque d'avoir ma maladie, ni d'épouser une fille qui risque de vouloir se suicider deux fois l'an.

Je t'aime et c'est pour cela que je te quitte.

PS : Tu vas me dire que c'est ta décision, que je ne devrais pas choisir à ta place, mais je le fais quand même pour toi. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, et reconstruis-toi.

Au revoir Mon Amour


End file.
